Shobi Vs Tai of The Land of Waves
Tai of The Land of Waves Shobi stood in the office of the Zyrunkage in Zyrungakure when he then sensed something and then told his right hand man Xihax Hyūga. "Xihax something doesn't feel right." Shobi said with deep regrets. "I know I just sensed a chakra that doesn't match any of this village." Xihax responded. "Today i'm not in the mood for fighting so let's just hope that it's a positive chakra." Shobi said while smashing his hand on his desk. "Shobi please stay calm." a soft voice said next to Xihax. "Ahh Hikari-Kun sorry to have waken you". Shobi said with dishonor. Quickly after someone came rushing through Shobis's office door. Shobi turned to see that it was his middle man Yuko screaming telling him "Shobi sir we have a huge problem." "Xihax and Yuko go stall him until I recoup." Shobi said with his head low, and the two responded "Yes Sir!" "Shobi, honey you have to stop and calm down a little you know you could take a break sometimes?" Hikari said while shaking. "I cant rest when things like this are happening non-stop." Shobi looked out the window to see the village evacuated and Xihax and Yuko getting ready to fight the mysterious man. "Yuko he won't hurt anyone in this village so let's just do what Shobi want's us to do?" Xihax said. "Right" Yuko then nodded and opened his hands within his hands were tongues and teeth. "Ahh so your Yuko and Xihax, Shobi's top men ehh." Tai said with a grin on his face. "This grin on your face looks like you think we are a joke." Xihax said as he got angry. Tai then chuckled and stated. "Maybe" Yuko's face turn red. He then opened his hands again a ball of clay came out then transformed into C2. "You taunt us!! Now feel the rage!" Yuko shouted. "Ahh this is Deidara's C2 jutsu." Tai said. "So you know of us. To bad you won't live to tell." Yuko laughed as he said it. "Byakugan!" Xihax's eye's then changed. "And you Hyūga clan's Dōjutsu." Tai said. "Let's just finish this." Xihax then charge at Tai and aimed for all his key Chakra point's but Tai was able to dodge lot's of his hits Xihax then got Tai into the gentle fist. "Enter Gentle Fist 4 palms, 8 palms 16 palms, 32 palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Xihax had hit Tai with the Sixty Four Palms. Blood came from Tai's mouth and Xihax looked and glared, but then Xihax realized that it was to easy and his hunch was correct only to find out that the Tai he fought was only a Water Clone Technique. "Dammit how could I have been so simple minded to forget!" "Calm down Xihax i'll destroy him with this!" Yuko began to make a clay model with his mouth and he shouted "Let's see if you can fight from the air." "Pitiful little kids, i'm here for the Senju." Shobi must've heard what Tai said because with in the next split second he appeared behind Tai. Tai's whole face was in a complete shock. "Your here for who now?"